Tomodachi
by Lilymon
Summary: This is a HiroxShuichi fiction coz i love this pair, there is also the oh-so-boring Yuki eiri too... hope you all like it and make nice reviews..


_**Gravitation Fanfiction**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own neither the characters nor Gravitation (wish I could). This is a yaoi fanfiction, so it will have Boyxboy, if you are offended by this, go read another fic. This is a Shuichi x Yuki and Shuichi x Hiro paring. Reviews kudasai

TOMODACHI

Night. Yuki's house.

"Yuuuuuukkkiiiiii" – yell the always happy Shuichi

"Get lost"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Shut up, I'm not mad for God sake… just… don't scream that much!"

"Ok…"

"…"

"Yuki?"

"What?"

"I'm still outside, won't you let me in?"

"Hum…no" --- Yuki shut the door in Shuichi's face.

"Let me in! Let me in! Yu-Yuki! Let me in!" --- Shuichi started to cry, beating on Yuki's door

"Oh…shut up!" --- Yuki opened the door in a hurry, caught Shuichi's chin and kissed him

"Yuki… why?"

Without saying a word, Yuki pressed Shuichi against the wall. Kissing him, his tongue made his way through Shuichi's lips, making him moan.

"Yu…ki… hmmmmm…."

Eiri violently took Shuichi's blouse off so he could see the smaller chest craving for air. Kissing his nipples, Yuki went down his hands until he was over Shuichi erection, cupping it from the tight jeans

"Zi-zip it Yuki…"

"What?"

"Take it off!"

"Shuichi, what you want me to do?" --- whispered the oh-so-lusty Yuki.

"Yuki…please…"

"Please… what?"

"Please… put your hands here…"

"Where?"

"Here…" --- said Shuichi while opening his legs and slipping Yuki's hand inside his boxers

"Hum… Yuki, so good!"

"You like it, don't you?"

"Yes! Ah… please!"

Yuki was everything but gentle. Stopping a little, Yuki let go of his own clothes and Shuichi's, grabbing the smaller one's legs in his arms and pressing him against the wall

"No, Yuki, you can't! You are dry!"

Yuki kissed him while thrust his length all inside Shuichi at once

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"YU-YUKI TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! IT'S HURTING!"

Yuki seemed to be out of control. Once again he pushed inside Shuichi making him bleed. Coming to his senses, he let Shuichi fall on the floor, abandoned and crying.

"Take your clothes and go"

"Yu-… why?"

"Take your clothes and go!" --- said Yuki, too ashamed to look on Shuichi's eyes

"Yuki, why? I don't understand you! Why you did that? I told you you were dry! What happened?"

"Shut up! I hate when you cry, you are too loud! I'm sorry, I won't do it again"

"Yuki… I came here to talk to you… to be close to you, but you came grabbing me and…"

"Stop! Sorry I said!

"Yuki… it's…it's always like that, isn't it? You just catch me, have your way with me and tell me to go! Always! Why? Do you think I'm only good for that?" --- Shuichi was yelling now, making Yuki very angry

"Yeah, you're right… you are ONLY good for that… and, sometimes, NOT EVEN THAT!"

"Yu-"

Shuichi ran away, he was crying and feeling like a slut, used.

"Yuki you shit! I'll never come to you again!... Why?... "

…………………………………………………………………………………

knock knock knock ---

Hiroshi was taking a shower when he heard somebody at the door. Working like crazy not to fall on the slippery floor, he put a towel around his waist, covering himself. He went to the door just to find that when it opened, something with pink hair flew over him, both falling on the cold floor.

"Hiroooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

"Shu-Shuichi? What-"

"It's Yuki, Hiro! He is a jerk, he-"

"Let me guess" --- Hiro cut Shuichi --- "He screwed up again"

"Hiro… sniff… waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ow please, don't cry…! Be quiet! This is a hotel room!"

"Snif… Hiro…"

"Come on. Get off me… you're heavy ya know?"

"Sniff… I won't move"

"Er… I'm still naked!"

"Oh…er…so sorry!" --- said Shuichi leaving Hiro's lap

"I'm gonna change. You stay here. Be right back... oh and, DON'T EAT THE CANDIES IN THE POT ON THE TABLE!" --- said Hiro already too late, since Shuichi was with a mouth full of them

Some time later, Hiro came on usual clothes and Shuichi couldn't help but to think how nice he looked on them. Hiroshi loved Shuichi. He knew it. It ws hard for Hiro to watch Shuichi rum from his arms to Yuki's and come back to his everytime they had a fight. It was always like that. Hiro was getting tired of all this but he promised to be always supportive and nice to Shuichi.

"Come on now, Shuichi, tell me, what happened?"

"It's Yuki, Hiro"

"It's always like this, isn't it?" --- Shuichi was crying now. That was what Hiro hated the most, to see his friend cry. _"maybe a hug"_ he thought.

"Come here, Shuichi" --- Hiroshi cam close, hugging Shuichi like it was the last time he would ever see him, tenderly and warm.

Suddenly, something amazing happened, Shuichi got up and kissed Hiro on the lips. Hiroshi closed his eyes for a second and pushed Shuichi away.

"Shu-Shuichi! Wha-What the hell, why? Why did you do that?"

"I-I don't actually know… I just, wanted to, I guess…"

They kept looking at eachother in a heavy silence. Shuichi closed his eyes and came close to Hiro once more. The letter was sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking of what had happened a moment ago. Shuichi got Hiro's chin between his both hands, lifting the other's face towards him.

"Hiro… I know. I know what you feel about me. It's ok"

"How? How do you know?"

"I could feel by the way you cared for me, so full of love, so gentle.. so different from…" --- he trailed off.

Hiro looked down. He didn't know what to do, what to say. On his knees, Shuichi came close to him so that he could be between Hiro's open legs.

"Come here"

"…"

"Come…" --- Shuichi hugged him and they kissed again

"I- I don't know if I should say it…"

"Say it, Hiro, please"

"Will it change something if I say it?"

"Might change"

"…"

"?"

"I… I love you Shuichi, I always loved you and I hate Yuki"

"I know that"

They kissed again. Since Shuichi was already between his legs, he could have free access to Hiro's chest and torax. He became kissing Hiro's neck, slowly unbuttoning his the blouse. Kissed his chest and finally his nipples. Crawling over his body, Shuichi sat on top of Hiro, kissing him deeply. Shuichi opened Hiro's pants just to realized that his friend was already very aroused. Hiro opened his eyes and saw tears going down on Shuichi's face.

"Shuichi, look at me… do you really want to do this? Do you?"

"…"

"I, I do Hiro, I do… it's just that..."

"What?"

"…"

"Say it, I'm your best friend Shuichi, you can tell me everything"

"Yuki said that I'm only good for sex, that I'm only good when I have sex with him, that that is all I'm useful for…"

Hiro felt a pain in his heart, how could that guy say those things to his most precious thing? He was growing mad

"Then… I thought that you could tell me… if I'm useful just for that or not"

Hiro hugged Shuichi violently, whispering on the ear of the shuddering boy.

"You, Shuichi, are the most wonderful boy I've ever met. You are a good friend, the best one, you are sweet, nice, caring, tender, gentle, you have a great voice and is the best singer of all ages. See? You are good in a lot of things! Don't mind him, he is a jerk!"

"Thank you, Hiro" --- Said Shuichi laying on his bed putting Hiroshi over his thin body.

"No, Shuichi, thank you. I'll show you love, not sex, but love… I love you Shu-chan"

Hiro opened Shuichi's blouse, exposing his pale skin. Running his on each new open place.

"You are beautiful, Shuichi, all of you"

Hiro kissed every spot on his friend's body, feeling the heat against his lips. Coming to his nipples, Hiro sucked, bit, licked and played with them until he head a moan escaping Shuichi's throat. He decided to work on his pants, letting his hands feel the heat and enveloping the boy with light strokes. Decided to take all of the clothes. Both of them stared at each other like the have never seen the other naked before. Blushing, Shuichi turned his eyes to the bed hearing hiro's steps getting close to him.

"I love you… I love you" --- whispered into Shuichi's ear

"Thank… Thank you… Hiro.. AH!"

Getting down, Hiro took Shuichi in his mouth, savoring every moment. He put his hands over Shuichi mouth and he sucked his fingers, getting them moist, so Hiro Worked on spreading Shuichi now. Sucking in the same rithym that his fingers, Shuichi cried out in Hiro's mouth.

"Hi-Hiro… I can't…" --- Said Shuichi while grabbing Hiro for support.

"Come"

Hiro leaded them into his bed, making Shuichi be on top. A little afraid, Shuichi went down on Hiro, being introduced inch by inch until it was fully inside. Shuichi rested getting used to the invasion while they look deep at each other, as no words were needed now. Suddenly Shuichi moved with a full thrust crying Hiro's name in the process. Then the war started. Tongues in battle, hands on Hiro's back, nails carved on hot skin, heat and sweat, moans and cries, legs battle until the very end. Laying on his bed, side to side with his best friend, Hiro slept on Shuichi's chest. Looking down to the sleeping figure, Shuichi cried, hugging Hiro's head

"I'm sorry for me… I'm sorry for you. Things will work out, you'll see… my love… my friend"

And he fell asleep while Yuki entered the hotel.

The End…


End file.
